


Dance With Me

by Anieyo (Vintergatan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintergatan/pseuds/Anieyo
Summary: It's become almost a reflex to put his boss' needs first. When Yixing got the job, just over 3 years ago, it was a huge opportunity for him, and eager to prove himself, Yixing poured his heart and soul into it. He took it upon himself to not only provide whatever his young boss needed, but to predict it and make it happen before the need ever arose.





	Dance With Me

"What about Wu Qian?", Yixing asks, with the pen gripped tightly between his fingers, spectacles sliding down his nose. 

"What about her?"

"Should I send her an invitation?", Yixing pushes the spectacles back up and hopes that next week he will have enough time and energy to go back to the store and have them readjusted...again.

"She doesn't even officially work here though?"

"I understand that, but she is rich and pretty, a very nice catch, if you know what I mean."

"I can't say that I do, but if you like her that much, then I won't object."

Yixing is caught off guard by that last comment and stutters out a "N..no, that's not...", but his boss is already back on the phone, so Yixing scribbles a plus next to the girl's name and walks out of his superior's office.

He sits back down and stares at the company's year-end party roster. "This won't do...", he mutters to himself. It's full of people that have worked here for years. Yixing has already attempted to hook his boss up with every possible eligible girl that works there, to no avail, so all he's left with is using his imagination and inviting anyone that crosses his mind - like the pretty intern that started last month. There's also a really cute cleaning girl, but he feels like it might be pushing it to invite her too.

"You know,", a deep voice sounds above him, "Jessica's sister is single."

The voice belongs to the lanky HR guy, who recommended him for this position in the first place. Yixing sighs as the taller sits down next to him.

"I know, I tried... he's not interested..."

"You already tried? You really are eager..."

"He said she's too young....", Yixing absentmindedly continues. It was an excuse, he is sure of it. He supposes his boss didn't want to hurt the girl's pride by outright saying he doesn't like her. Not that Yixing would ever tell her, but well, his boss is kind that way.

"Why...", the man next to him starts and Yixing is shaken out of his thoughts once again, "Why do you care so much?", there is a frown of genuine confusion on his colleague's brow and Yixing hopes he's not blushing as he shrugs,

"I just think, he'd be happier.", he smiles, "I mean, look at you. You used to be a real pain in the ass. Your nickname here was 'Fanfan the Angry Bird'. But then you met Jessica and now you wear that pink satin tie she got you."

Yifan's large hand unconsciously goes to his chest, hiding the tie, even though the one he is currently wearing is more traditionally masculine, but he can't deny it. He is happier, more cheerful, more fulfilled, and Yixing wants this for his boss too.

"He seems happy to me though. Happy enough."

"Enough, perhaps, but he should be happier than just enough. He works from dusk till dawn, he basically has no social life at all, except for here in the office."

"Same goes for you though."

"Sure, but I still have such a long way to go, I have a lot to prove to people. He is already at the top, he should enjoy it more."

Yifan gets up and smiles, "Alright, alright, you win. I'll rack my brain and try to come up with some single girls to invite. Maybe the ladies from the cafe next door could be persuaded."

"Great idea!", Yixing beams and scribbles their names down.

♦

"Boss Lu!! Boss Lu we have a problem!", Yixing bursts into his superior's office, sweat under the suit making him feel uncomfortable, but he just ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Yixing, calm down.", there is worry in the man's eyes, and Yixing feels regretful that he is adding any more stress to his young boss' already stressful schedule, "What happened?"

"I am so sorry Boss Lu! I just came back from the catering!", he waves a piece of crinkled paper as he continues, "It's all wrong, the numbers don't match at all. There should be two hundred and fifty six cocktail sausages, fifty two oyster dishes, three hundred and seventy brownies and forty five bottles of cider, but if you look here", he stuffs the paper in the other's face, "You will see that they only made one hundred and fifteen cocktail sausages! And only thirty three oyster dishes! How is that going to be enough for everyone! Oh, and the brownies!-"

"Yixing...", the elder interrupts, fingers massaging his temple, "Can I get a shorter version of the problem?"

"Yes Boss Lu, I'm sorry.", Yixing takes a deep, much needed breath, "As I was saying, the brownies... I mean, they made much less than what we need, and what we ordered! It won't be enough for tonight! and I have no idea how this happened, I am so, so sorry, it is all my fault.", Yixing bows lightly and his glasses slide right off his nose, onto his boss' desk, "I am sorry for that too.", he says as he tries his best not take the offending object and slam it against the wall.

"Calm down Yixing.", the man says kindly as he takes the glasses, and hands them back to his assistant, "Give me that paper, let's see what went wrong."

"Here you go sir.", Yixing continues to pant and he'd like nothing more than to have a glass of water and take off the stupid jacket, but he feels it would be indecent to start stripping here just like that.

"Have a glass of water, Yixing.", his boss offers before he starts reading the order. Yixing hopes that mind reading is not on his boss' evergrowing list of skills, but gulps the liquid in one go. "Wait...", the boss says, "Come here, for a second.", he calls and draws a chair closer, "Sit down."

Yixing does as he's told and suddenly feels impossibly hot. 

"Look here.", he points at the paper and his elbow bumps into Yixing's arm. Yixing looks at the paper but his mind is elsewhere, until his boss continues, "This number here, is this the reported number of guests?"

Yixing stares at the number, but his brain is struggling to stop noticing the cologne the other is wearing,

"Y..yes.", he mutters out eventually.

"Don't you see anything weird with it?"

Normally, Yixing is very assertive. Clever even. It's why he got this job in the first place. But now he's a bit too warm to be able to think. Yes, he ran a lot and it's a bit warm in the office and this has nothing to do with the piercing chestnut eyes boring into him right at this moment.

"It's the number of our employees and their +1's."

"Our employees in the Chinese department."

"Yes, Boss Lu."

"But this year we have the Korean department joining us."

"Yes Boss Lu, I kno-", Yixing freezes mid-sentence. He knows. He was the one in charge of the attendance roster and the one who compiled all the numbers, including the Korean staff. But the one who sent the information to the catering wasn't him. It was the new boy who joined them just this year, Huang Zitao. A kind but mistake-prone boy. Yixing sighs. "I must have forgotten to include them...."

"You?", his boss exclaims in surprise, but catches himself quickly and smiles, "I see."

"Please accept my apologies, Boss Lu.", Yixing gets up and bows, this time holding onto his spectacles, "I will fix this issue immediately."

"Alright Yixing.", he nods as Yixing turns around, but as the younger approaches the door, he calls again, "Oh and Yixing!"

"Yes Boss Lu?"

"Do call me Luhan, please? We've known each other long enough."

Yixing can't help but smile, "Alright, I will try."

"Don't be late for the party either, or it will be really boring."

Yixing nods and exits the office. He can feel the heart pounding in his chest, but he chalks it down to stress, and all the things he needs to do now in order to make everything ready for the party.

♦

He is not late for the party, but the only reason for that is his superhuman will power. Luhan asked him not to be late, so he isn't. His hair isn't done though. The only thing he managed to do between sorting everything out and coming here was take a quick shower. So instead of showing up neatly dressed with tamed hair, he shows up half wet, with his white shirt sticking to moist patches on his skin, and his hair occasionally dripping, already showing signs that once it's dry, it will turn Yixing into some variety of sheep, depending on how much it decides to hate him tonight. But - he is not late, and right now that's the only thing that matters. 

"Goodness gracious me.", Yixing hears a familiar voice behind him and turns to it, "What sort of a hobo look is this? Were you doing some public outreach among the farmers today?"

Yixing can't believe that someone wearing red polka dot slacks and a pink tie found it appropriate to comment on his fashion, so he scoffs - sneezes almost, as the strong cologne of his friend attacks his senses.

"It's called natural look. You should try it occasionally Yifan, for the sake of all our eyes."

"Oh I practice it every day while washing the dishes, that's not the issue here.", Yifan regards him as one might regard a filthy but particularly adorable stray puppy, "No wonder you're single.", he shakes his head finally and approaches him, straightening his plain shirt, "I had high hopes for you tonight but right now I am just glad they even let you through the door."

"What seems to be the issue here?", Yixing hears a pleasant voice from behind Yifan's vast back, and his chest swells ever so slightly, "Yifan, why are you berating my assistant?"

"Give him 10 more minutes, until his hair dries, and you'll see for yourself."

Suddenly, this no longer feels like friendly banter because Yixing is genuinely embarrassed. He puts his hands over his damp hair and flinches when Yifan moves and his smiling boss comes into view.

"I'm sure it's not that bad.", he says as he walks to them, but then suddenly makes a face, "Didn't I send you to the terrace to air out?", he looks at the tallest, "I swear your vanity is going to literally kill us all."

This makes Yixing smile, his hands still firmly on his head, and Yifan rolls his eyes, "You two and your sensitive noses are the only ones complaining. You're just jealous because I won't divulge which perfume this is.", he says as he walks away pointedly.

Luhan just shakes his head and mutters that no one even asked as he approaches Yixing. "Why are you standing like that?"

"I uh, well, if I let go, my hair will get all weird..."

Luhan lets out a chuckle and puts his hand on Yixing's upper arm, tugging it down, "Don't be silly Yixing."

"I have really....really curly hair...", he says timidly as he lets his hands fall limply to his sides. A sheep. He's been called that before, and now even his boss will see the fleece in all its glory.

"I have curly hair too actually.", the elder says and it surprises Yixing,

"Really? But your hair is always so neat!"

"Well yeah,", Luhan touches his underarm to beckon him to follow, "after a billion hair products, I'd bloody well hope so."

Yixing is not sure where they are going, but as they pass by the chattering crowd and he nods at his acquaintances, he absentmindedly says, "I wish I could see it."

"Well, maybe one day you will."

Luhan takes them into the cloak room and although he's been working for the man for a few years already, the small space and the exchange they just had makes Yixing unbelievably flustered. His boss is rummaging through a bag and Yixing doesn't even know where to look, because the space is so small and the space where they can stand is even smaller. But Luhan seems unfazed as he triumphantly pulls out a little tube and turns to him with a smile. But the smile wanes ever so slightly as he scrutinises Yixing and then says,

"But I think you look adorable with your natural hair.", Yixing doesn't answer, he just gulps because his boss is standing just a breath away, "Still, it can't be helped, I can't have you walking around and mingling with your hands on your head. May I?"

He points the tube of hair gel at Yixing's hair and the younger nods dumbly, his brain struggling to catch up with his boss' train of thought. But when Luhan takes a step toward him, closing the distance, Yixing feels his heart is in his throat, making breathing almost impossible. He almost whimpers as his superior threads his fingers through his hair, and the proximity, the intimacy, the sweet scent he is used to feeling from the distance, but is now all around him make him week in the knees. But he quickly recovers. Tells himself that he is silly. They are men for crying out loud, men in a close business relationship, and just because Yixing is not used to this sort of intimacy from anyone doesn't change the fact that he is the one being weird and making things awkward. So he takes a deep breath and tries to relax as Luhan's fingers smooth his hair back, patiently, thoroughly, with the skill of someone who has done this a million times before. Yixing usually blow dries his hair, letting the bangs cover his forehead. He feels almost naked with his forehead bare, but he decides to trust his boss.

"We should make you look nice for Wu Qian.", Luhan says as he tip toes to battle a particularly stubborn curl.

"W-what?"

"I saw her come in soon after you. I just want to fix your sides, and then you can go and say hi.", he says with a sweet smile of an encouraging elder brother, but Yixing feels like some wires got crossed here.

"Boss Lu-", he catches himself and adds quickly, "Han, I...it's not me who should go talk to her."

"It's not?", Luhan now pauses and looks at him, holding his sticky hands awkwardly in the air between them.

"Well, no. It was for you..."

"For me?", he looks incredulous for a second but then laughs and gets back to the task at hand, "Zhang Yixing, are you trying to hook me up with someone?"

He sounds thoroughly amused and it eases the air a bit so Yixing decides to come forward with his plan.

"In all the years I've known you, you haven't been on a date even once. Isn't that quite boring?"

"I suppose it is."

Yixing is glad that his boss is being reasonable about this so he continues, "So I thought tonight would be a good opportunity to find you a nice date. I invited many nice girls- I've talked to all of them beforehand and can confirm they are nice, and single, so all you have to do is try to find the one you like the most."

"That sounds easy enough.", Luhan says absentmindedly as he pulls away and looks at his handiwork, "You look incredibly handsome, Yixing, please send your parents regards for doing such a good job."

Yixing blushes but figures this is just his boss derailing the conversation so he presses on, "It is simple. As your personal assistant I have taken it upon myself to deal with all the awkward unpleasantries of courtship. All you need to do is let me know which girl you like, and I shall arrange the rest."

Luhan cocks his eyebrow as he wipes his hands on a paper tissue, "As proactive as ever, Yixing, I admire that. I suppose I can't say no to this, seeing how much time and effort you put into it."

"Saying no is an option I personally wouldn't recommend.", Yixing says smugly, but a heaviness starts weighing in his chest, something he chooses to ignore.

"Ok, you win. So how do we do this, do I just come and tell you that I like so-and-so?"

Yixing ponders the idea for a second and decides to go for something a bit more subtle and romantic, "How about this, save your last dance for the one you find the most attractive. And I'll arrange the rest."

"My last dance?"

"Yes."

"Alright. It's a deal."

♦

It's become almost a reflex to put his boss' needs first. When Yixing got the job, just over 3 years ago, it was a huge opportunity for him, and eager to prove himself, Yixing poured his heart and soul into it. He took it upon himself to not only provide whatever his young boss needed, but to predict it and make it happen before the need ever arose. Proactive. It's the best compliment he can get.

Now, Luhan didn't seem lonely. As Yifan put it, he was happy enough. Married to his work, still enthusiastic about it. Still young enough to handle the stress and the adventure. But if allowed to continue this way, he will become a typical example of a lonely overachiever, that wasted his best years on work, completely neglecting his personal life, and Yixing couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't. It was his job to not let it happen, he told himself as he watched Luhan dance with Reba, their North-East representative.

Luhan looks exceptionally handsome today, Yixing notes, and it leaves the girls dancing with him swooning. Yixing spends three songs sipping on champagne and trying to suss out what it is making his boss so handsome tonight of all nights. Nothing on him is new to Yixing. He has seen him in this suit before. With this hair too. Nothing is different, but he is radiating a sort of happiness Yixing hasn't seen in a while. He retains it through each song, whether he is dancing with a pretty girl or chatting with his colleagues. Or when he is with him. Yixing should be happy, but he feels a bit unsettled because he doesn't understand where it's coming from. He wants to replicate it. From tonight to eternity, he wants to replicate it, but if he can't trace it, it will simply peter away until Luhan is only happy enough again.

"You know, there's a line of girls waiting to dance with you, I think by now they've pulled out queue tickets.", Luhan bumps their shoulders together as he gets himself another glass of water.

"I'll dance later. I have to make sure that everything's running smoothly.", Yixing answers while looking at the mingling crowd, but when he gets no response, he turns and catches Luhan looking at him.

"I know that the catering wasn't your fault.", he finally says, and Yixing feels a slight surge of anxiety as he looks down and mutters,

"How?"

"Because I know you Yixing."

"You make it sound like I can't make any mistakes."

"No.", Luhan dismisses the thought as he leans against the table, "It's not about making the mistakes. It's about how you handle them. Even so, this party is a success - thanks to you, and I would like you to relax and enjoy it."

Before Yixing can answer, Luhan is dragged away by the chief of their translating department as he offers Yixing an apologetic smile.

♦

As per his boss' request, Yixing allows himself to relax and stop fretting over the organization. Dancing doesn't do much for him, because a few of the girls seem interested in him, and it breaks his heart that he can't reciprocate, so in the end he simply excuses himself and hangs out with Yifan and Weiting, trying to pick up some Cantonese and amusing the two with his pronunciation. Luhan joins them when he can, and it becomes the battle of who sucks in it more, with the elder decisively winning. Luhan complains that it's unfair that they all know his dialect but he doesn't know theirs and as revenge starts talking with the thickest Beijing accent he can muster. It amuses Yixing to no end, but at some point he calls it adorable, and Luhan huffs and demonstratively leaves.

As the party slowly draws nearer to the end, Yixing becomes acutely aware of who his boss is dancing with. Currently it's Mi jie, head of marketing, but she is married which means there will be at least one more girl after her. As the song ends, Yixing holds his breath. The DJ announces the last song for the evening, and Yixing fails to be subtle as he all but openly stares at Luhan. But his boss is busy talking to a tall, pretty girl. Yifan says something to which Yixing responds with an "uh-huh.." and his chest grows tight as the last song starts and Luhan and the girl begin dancing.

So this is it, he thinks. She is one of the girls from the cafe that Yixing specifically invited in order to increase the chances of Luhan finding someone he likes, and it seems that he has. It explains a lot actually. Why Luhan likes going down to the cafe and getting his coffee himself so often. It all makes sense now. Yixing attempts a smile, because this is what he's been working towards, and his plan succeeded. This is great. And Nazha is a lovely girl. They will make a very pretty couple.

"Dude!", someone yells in his ear. Of course that someone is Yifan, "Have you heard a single thing I said?"

"Yes, of course.", Yixing deadpans, because, let's be real, what could he have missed anyway.

"Jeez, just tell him you like him and get it over with already.", it takes a moment for Yixing to reach the stage of shocked denial, but by that time Yifan already has a hand on his shoulder, "Anyway, Jess and I are leaving. It was a great party, well done. See you on Monday."

In a flurry of 'good-bye's and 'well done's the song is over and before Yixing knows it, Luhan is standing by his side, alone. They bid everyone farewell together. Yixing has to stay till the end to dismiss the personnel, but Luhan seems to linger simply to keep him company. But for some reason, Yixing just can't seem to relax, and keeps fidgeting, collecting stray dishes and helping the staff, until Luhan stops him,

"Yixing, come."

He is startled by Luhan's hand on his forearm but follows him nevertheless. They are going to the terrace and Yixing realises that they still have one thing to discuss - Luhan's choice. He puts on his best face and once they are out, he blurts out,

"Great choice, Luhan. Nazha is indeed a beauty, and a very nice girl."

"That I can agree with. With one minor correction."

"Which is?"

"You seem under the impression that I gave my last dance to her."

In Yixing's defense it's quite late and he had a hectic and stressful day, so maybe he can be excused for being confused. Luhan seems to realise it, and smiles as he takes Yixing's hand.

"But you see, for me, the evening's not over."

At this point Yixing's heart is pounding way too hard. He tries to mutter something along the lines of "I don't understand." but is cut short as Luhan pulls him gently to his chest, and puts a hand on his hip. He tips his head and whispers in Yixing's ear, "I haven't had my last dance yet."

There's some elevator music going on in the background, as the staff inside the hall is cleaning up, and Yixing, still speechless, lets Luhan lead the way into a slow dance. He tries to go through their conversation from the cloak room again, to see if there maybe was some misunderstanding. But he clearly remembers telling Luhan to pick the most beautiful girl for his last dance. And yet, here they are, chest to chest, one hand on his hip, the other holding his, as they dance slowly in the chilly winter air.

"Luhan...", he finally says and Luhan hums in confirmation, "Hasn't there been a misunderstanding?"

"Has there?", they are now looking at each other and even in the darkness, his superior's eyes are the brightest he's ever seen.

"But, you were supposed to choose the most beautiful girl..."

"I clearly remember that the gender was never specified. If I remember correctly, the deal said I should save my last dance for the one I find the most attractive."

"But there were so many beautiful girls here tonight..."

"I'm sure there were, but you outshine them all."

This is where things finally become real for Yixing. It's him. He really is Luhan's choice. The source of his happiness throughout the evening. Perhaps even the source of his happiness throughout the years. But right now, he doesn't know what to do with this information, because the idea that he might mean as much to Luhan as Luhan means to him simply never crossed his mind. He remains silent, trying to keep his composure as his mind races, and the only thing he allows himself to do is hold Luhan's hand tightly.

"So," Luhan finally breaks the silence, "what date did you have in mind for me then?"

Yixing had it all prepared, but, well, things have changed now, haven't they?

"A..a movie.", he mutters sheepishly.

"Hmm, that's kind of basic, I'm a bit disappointed.", Luhan says, but his bright smile doesn't waver even for a second.

"Well, I just thought... you would be reserved and a bit awkward, so a movie is something you can do together but don't need to talk much...That's just...what I thought.."

"Alright, fair enough. So, what movie do you want to see then?"

Yixing is not cut out for all the emotions he is experiencing right now. 

"I...I was going to let you two choose.... oh god...", he finally whimpers because Luhan let go of his hand to adjust Yixing's glasses, and as his fingers lightly brush his cheek in passing, Yixing feels like he could melt on the spot.

"Well, there is only two of us now, so I'll let you choose."

Yixing never allowed himself to think that there might maybe be something a bit personal about his aspirations to do best by Luhan. Treating it as a job always made a lot of sense, and even Yifan, the snark, praised his dedication openly. But then he remembers what Yifan said to him before he left, and Yixing feels like everyone must have known his true feelings except for himself. "I know you, Yixing." is what Luhan said too, mere hours ago. "Better than you know yourself." was the implication. This matters to him more than he was ever ready to admit. 

"Luhan, are you serious about this?", he asks in a shaky voice, because he is not up for jokes, and he's not up for Luhan using him as an excuse to avoid dealing with girls.

"Depends...", Luhan says, but his hand is back on Yixing's cheek, lightly ghosting over it, as if afraid to do anything decisive without direct permission, "What movie are you gonna choose?"

Despite himself, Yixing laughs, and so does Luhan who stops moving, steps back and simply takes his hand. 

"I'm quite serious Yixing.", he finally says earnestly, "I've been quite serious about you for a while, I just never knew what to do about it. So, thank you for this opportunity."

They both lean on the railings, letting the sea air wash over them. This is all so new. So strange. But Yixing doesn't want Luhan to let go of his hand, not yet, and the other seems to feel the same, as they simply remain like that in silence, the boring instrumental music still seeping through from the hall.

Yixing can tell that the staff inside is almost done, so before he pulls his hand away he says, "Star Wars."

"Good choice."

They look at each other again and Yixing can't help but burst into laughter again. He lets go of the other's hand and starts walking inside, "Pick me up at 7 tomorrow, we have a dinner arrangement before the movie."


End file.
